Secreto y lagrimas
by Princess Utau
Summary: Utau y Kukai tienen una relación secreta pero ¿que pasa cuando Kukai engaña a Utau con Yaya? ¿Que pasa cuando Utau se va y después Kukai la ve de nuevo pero con una hija?
1. Secreto y Lagrimas

**Princess: Esta historia es triste y de romance a Utau y Kukai hay cosas que los separan y que los unen**

**Utau: Porque debe ser con el chico Ramen**

**Kukai: No niegues que no te gusta Utau koi**

**Utau: *rubor* q..que dices niño**

**Kukai: tiempo para tu castigo**

**Utau: No *mientras se va corriendo***

**Kukai: Podrás esconderte pero o huir**

**Princess: Shugo chara, los nombres de serie y canciones No pertenecen a Princess Utau **

**Traicionada**

**Utau Pov**

Yo y Kukai hemos estado 1 año y medio de relación pero todavía era un secreto, Kukai era una gran estrella del futbol y un gran actor con 21 años y yo era una gran estrella de pop y una gran actriz de 22 años, estábamos felices hasta que recibí una llamada de Yaya una de mis mejores amigas que dijo que ya no podía mas y me dijo que ella estaba traicionándola con su esposo Kukai

-¿Como pudo? ¿Por qué a mí, Kukai?- pensé mientras lloraba con el flequillo tapándome los ojos y estaba encima de la cama con un teléfono en la mano

-Ya llegue- dijo Kukai mientras entraba en la casa

-¿Por qué?- susurre pero no se escucho nada

-Utau ¿Dónde estás?- grito Kukai mientras caminaba a la habitación cuando la abrió se preocupo porque yo estaba llorando cosa que pocas veces hacia- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi mejilla pero yo la rechace

-Mentiroso, Mentiroso- susurre

-¿Que dices?-dijo en voz baja

-MENTIROSO-grite mientras lo empujaba – Tu, tu- solloce- ¿Me has estado engañando con Yaya verdad?- dije con voz cortada

-Utau-dijo con voz de disculpa mientras miraba sus pies

-Lo suponía- dije mientras me levante y empecé a sacar ropa en una maleta

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Kukai con voz temerosa

-No te queda claro con estar mirando. Estoy haciendo mis maletas para largarme de aquí- dijo con voz fría

-No te vayas por favor- dijo con voz triste rogándome que no me fuera

-Es muy tarde Kukai- dije como Salí de la casa como una última lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y después saque mi celular a mi mejor amiga Hinamori Amu

_-Utau?- _dijo Amu confundida porque estas semanas la he llamado pocas veces

-Amu necesito verte ¿estás en tu casa?-dije

_-Sí, estoy con Rima y Nagi ¿Qué paso?-_ dijo preocupada Amu

-Te lo cuento allá ¿vale?-dije

_-Está bien aquí te esperamos- _dijo Amu mientras colgó

**En casa de Amu…**

-Amu- dije mientras lagrimas salieron y la abrace y escondi mi rostro en su pecho

- ¿Qué te paso Utau chan?- dijo con voz suave y tranquila Nagi

-Es que Kukai…-y empecé a sollozar

- ¿Qué es Utau? ¿Que hizo Kukai?- dijo impaciente Rima

-Kukai me engaño con Yaya- dije entre sollozos casi gritando

- Yaya- dijo sorprendida Amu ella sabía que se llevaban bien pero no como para hacer eso

-Si Yaya-dijo cortadamente Utau –Pero yo no le vine a contar eso-dijo Utau

-¿Qué es entonces Utau?-dijo Rima

-Yo me voy a Estados Unidos-dije

-Te vamos a extrañar- dijo Amu

-Pero también les quiero decir dos cosas y no se las digan a Kukai se los ruego- dijo Utau. Todos asintieron en compresión

-Primero no quiero que le digan a donde me voy- cortadamente dijo Utau

-Está bien- dijo Rima

-Y lo otro no le digan que estoy embarazada- dijo en un susurro Utau

-QUE- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Si no quiero que mi bebe tenga un padre que me ha estado engañando- dijo triste y desilusionada Utau

-Bueno, parece que me voy- susurro cuando vio una limusina afuera de la casa de Amu y todos abrazaron a Utau y les prometieron guardar el secreto

**Una semana después…..**

**Kukai POV**

Solo había una palabra para describir como me sentía: devastado ahora ya no tenía casi sentido mi vida sin Utau Amu, Rima y Nagihiko ya casi no me hablan además ellos saben donde esta Utau y no me lo quieren decir

_ Flash Back _

_-Por favor díganme donde esta Utau no puedo vivir sin ella- le rogué a Rima y Nagihiko_

_-Lo siento Souma kun pero Utau chan nos dijo que no te lo dijéramos, lo lamento- dijo Nagihiko_

_-Por favor Mashiro–le dije con voz suplicante pero ella solo no me miro _

_-No podemos ni Amu tampoco hicimos una promesa perdónanos por favor Kukai, pero no te lo vamos a decir- dijo fría e sin emoción Rima_

_Sentí que lagrimas estaban saliendo de mis ojos_

_-Está bien hicieron una promesa lo entiendo- cómo me fui resignado con mi flequillo tapando mis ojos_

_-Adiós Utau- me dije como me di cuenta de que no la iba a ver más_

_XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Fin Flash Black _

-Habrá que seguir la vida como dijeron mis amigos-pensé tristemente- Pero jamás nadie reemplazara a Utau ni siquiera Yaya- dije como supe que nunca iba a amar a alguien como Utau

**Tres años después **

**Utau POV**

-Satoko ¿donde estas?-dije buscando en una habitación llena de juguetes, ositos grandes y pequeños, juguetes infantiles en el cuarto purpura claro con una cuna modelo romano de bordados fucsia con blanco en sus mantas pequeñas mariposas purpuras

-Mami-dijo la pequeña bebe de tres años me abrazo por las piernas

Yo ahora ya no llevaba coletas ahora usaba cintas para el pelo en modelo de moño

-Que susto-dijo Utau abrazando a su hija y dándole un beso a la niña en la mejilla

Satoko hablaba muy bien para su edad ella tenía el cabello rubio más oscuro que el de su madre le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello tenia mechones como de Utau pero ella los tenía en punta para abajo igual que su padre y tenía un cintillo negro con un moño y estaba vestida con un vestido purpura con detalles negros y también el vestido tenia lazos que sobresalían también tenía pequeños lazos en sus muñecas que decía _Satoko_ y zapatitos de bebe al crochet de color purpura con negro en pocas palabras ella era una bebe linda estilo gothic lolita igual que su mama y tenia ojos color purpura. Ella era alegre y tenía mucha energía para todo, tenía mi apariencia pero tenía el carácter y personalidad de su padre y era muy competitiva de vez en cuando para su edad.

-Mami ¿Cuándo vendrán el tío Nagi y la tía Rima?-pregunto inocentemente. Rima y Nagihiko ahora estaban casados hace 7 meses y no han venido en 2 año y medio

-No lo sé- dije como le acaricie la cabeza

-¿Y el tío Iku y la tía Amu?-pregunto. Amu e Ikuto estaban casados hace 1 año desde entonces no han venido, yo no pude ir a su boda porque sabía que Kukai iba a estar allí

-No lo sé pequeña curiosa- También mi padrastro la quería como su propia nieta la adoraba al igual que mi madre. Yo pensé que la iba a rechazar pero Satoko actuó esa vez tan cariñosa que ahora era la niñita mimada de mi padrastro Kazuomi

Ahora yo seguía siendo una estrella del pop pero ahora mis canciones estaban en ingles y también yo he hecho varias películas que han sido un éxito en mi carrera a decir verdad yo era más popular en estados unidos y en todo el mundo. Y una gran modelo a pesar de haber tenido a Satoko yo tenía mi figura delgada todavía

-Bueno quieres ir al parque y comer un helado de seguro estará Rena y Rika-dije, Rena y Rika eran gemelas y sus mejores amigas

-Yay- dijo la pequeña Satoko

**En el parque….**

-RENA, RIKA- grito Satoko saludando con los pequeños brazos a las niñas que estaban en el arenero

-SATOKO- gritaron las dos al unisonó moviendo sus brazos para que se fuera con ellas.

Rena y Rika tenían el cabello castaño con clips en forma de x en el cabello. Pero una usaba dos coletas y la otra llevaba el cabello suelto las dos tenían ojos azules y estaban vestidas una con un vestido hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla con vuelitos en el pecho Rena tenía el vestido color celeste y Rika el de color rosa

-Ve a jugar con ellas Satoko- dije feliz como vi a la madre de Rena y Rika: Sango, una modelo de 26 años con cabello castaño hasta la cintura con ojos castaños. Su esposo Satoshi tiene 28 años él es fotógrafo de modelos. El y yo somos grandes amigos porque yo le presente a Sango.

-Sango hola ¿Cómo te va?- dije mientras me sentaba en un banco con ella

-Bien y tu supe que estás trabajando duro con lo del modelaje, canto y actuación se que te dieron participar en una serie y vas a crear una canción para su opening felicidades- dijo alegre Sango

-Sí, pero lo triste es que no nos veremos-dije en un puchero

-Si eso ya lo sabía Satoshi me dijo que iban a ser las producciones en Japón o no- dijo Sango y yo asentí la cabeza –Me dijeron que iba a ser sangrienta ¿cómo se llama?- dijo impaciente Sango

-Se llama **higurashi no naku koro ni- **dije (el nombre de la serie no me pertenece)

-A si y que personaje serás- dijo con alegría e impaciencia Sango

-Esto te va a sorprender pero seré la personaje principal ¿a que no adivinas como se llama mi personaje?-dije

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Ya sabes que no soy buena en esto así que suéltalo dime- dijo Sango

-Se llama Rena- dije

-Wow enserio se llama igual que mi hija- dijo sorprendida Sango – ¿de qué trata?- dijo impaciente

-De una chica que vive con su padre y que su arma de matar es un gran machete y mata a su madrastra con un fierro ¿sangriento no?- dije con miedo

-Si-dijo estremeciéndose

-O dios que rápido pasa el tiempo- dije mirando el reloj en mi muñeca –Satoko vámonos-grite

-Si mami- dijo Satoko como vino corriendo hacia mí y me agarro la mano- Adiós señorita Sango- dijo como nos fuimos

-ADIOS-grito Sango, Rena y Rika al mismo tiempo

-Bueno vamos a comprar helado ¿sí?-le dije a Satoko

-Si mami- dijo Satoko como llegamos a la tienda de helados. Después de comer el helado paseamos por un parque japonés que tenia arboles sakura y varios animales de ahí. Después de eso Satoko se que do dormida, yo la cargue y la lleve a casa y la cambie de ropa a un pijama de ositos y la deje en la cuna, le di un beso en la frente y le cante **heartful song** y se durmió. (Heartful song no me pertenece)

Salí de la habitación de Satoko me solté la cinta del pelo,me di una ducha y me cambie en mi camisón corto color blanco y prendí la televisión y lo que vi me sorprendió

_ TELEVISION _

_-Kukai Souma que se siente poder ganar de nuevo- dijo un periodista_

_-Grandioso, pero como en todos mis partidos se lo dedico a una persona especial- dijo alegre con un uniforme de futbol él estaba más alto y su voz más madura y estaba todo sudado y estaba jadeando _

_-¿Quién será la afortunada?- dijo con curiosidad el periodista _

_-Eso es un secreto- dijo con un guiño_

_-Bueno es una lástima pero como siempre saliste campeón- dijo con entusiasmo el periodista_

_-Sí, he soñado llegar hasta este lugar desde niño y veo que mi sueño se ha cumplido- dijo con orgullo _

_ FIN TELEVISION _

Apague la televisión como oí llorar a Satoko ya eran las 11:30 debe querer la leche ahora. Tome una mamadera con leche encima de la mesa que había preparado y la calenté y me fui a la habitación de Satoko

-¿Qué pasa Satoko?- dije acercándome a la cuna

-M Mami- como ella se paro y me abrazo

-Ya shhh todo está bien, mira lo que te traje- como le metí la mamadera en la boca dándole la leche como la lleve a mi habitación en brazos acunándola, la metí en mi cama y yo me acosté alado de ella acariciándole la cabeza como se quedo dormida acurrucada en mi tenía que descansar mucho porque mañana me iba a Japón en avión

**A la mañana siguiente…..**

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi lado durmiendo a Satoko me moví lentamente para no despertarla

Me vestí porque hoy tengo que ir al estudio para ver lo de la canción

Desperté a Satoko la vestí y nos fuimos al estudio

-Sanjou san- dije

-Hola Utau hoy después de esto nos vamos ¿entregaste las maletas ayer?-dijo Sanjou san

-Si las de Satoko también ¿me la cuidas mientras veo lo de la canción?- pregunte

-Claro ya sabes que me encanta estar con ella-dijo Sanjou san

-Mami me puedo quedar con la señorita- dijo Satoko

-Que adorable me dijo señorita esto es lo que me gusta de Satoko que no me dice vieja- como se volvió chibi y abrazo a Satoko con fuerza. Yo negué con el cabeza suspirando

-N no puedo respirar- dijo cortadamente Satoko

-Perdón Satoko chan- dijo Sanjou san

-Bueno comencemos- dije como entre en la sala donde había un micrófono. Satoko se puso los audífonos y se sentó mirándome a través del cristal con otros productores que la querían mucho

-Comencemos Utau chan- dijo el director. Yo asentí con la cabeza

_Higurashi no naku koro ni (Opening) (no me pertenece)_

_**Hane hare hare hi**_

_**Hane hare hare hi**_

_**Hane hare hare **_

_**Hane hare hare hi**_

_**Hane hare hare hi**_

_**Furimuita sono uchiro no Sorewa dare**_

_**Kurayami ni tsune wo tatete Yoru wo kikisaita**_

_**Anadare wa chi no shizuku To natte hoho wo tsutaiochiru**_

_**Mou dokonimo kaeru Basho ga nainara**_

_**Kono yubi tamare Watashi no yubi ni**_

_**Sono yubi goto tsuretetteageru**_

_**Higurashi ga naku akari no mori de**_

_**Atonodori wa mou dekinai**_

Escuche aplausos de los productores de Sanjou san y de Satoko

-Excelente Utau, esta canción va a ser un éxito al igual que la serie- me dijo animadamente Sanjou san

-Mami- dijo Satoko como me abrazo- Que gran canción-dijo alegre Satoko

-Vámonos a Japón ahora- dije

-Si – dijo Satoko asintiendo

-Pues vamos Sanjou san- dije como Salí del estudio hacia una limusina al aeropuerto con Satoko y Sanjou san. Después nos subimos al avión

**Después del viaje en el aeropuerto….**

**-**Bueno hoy tienen el día libre dejare sus maletas en el hotel en que se hospedaran ¿ok?- dijo Sanjou san. Yo y Satoko asentimos con alegría- Utau pareces una niña pequeña mirando así por la ventana lo entiendo de Satoko chan porque es su primera vez aquí pero tu- dijo porque yo estaba a su derecha y Satoko a su izquierda y Sanjou san al medio de la limusina.

-Que tiene hace tiempo que no vengo como hace 4 años-dije como hizo un puchero

-Pero que hacen aquí shu shu diviértanse- dijo como yo y Satoko nos bajamos de la limusina

-Kyaa es Utau chan- dijo una fan _Oh mierda_

_**-**_Corre Satoko- dije como nos fuimos corriendo hasta que perdimos a la multitud de fans

-Mami estoy cansada y tengo hambre- se quejo Satoko

-Yo igual Satoko yo igual- dije como vi la tienda de Ramen en la que comíamos yo y Kukai – ¿Quieres comer Ramen?- le dije

-Bueno mami si se puede comer no me importa-dijo como miro la tienda

-Que graciosa Satoko -dije en carcajadas.- pero debes actuar como actúa Amu cuando quiere algo a ver muéstrame lo que tienes Satoko-dije

-¿Quiero ramen AHORA entiendes?- dijo Satoko para su edad en tono fresco y picante

-¿Así debes actuar allí está bien? Yo igual lo hare-dije Entramos en la tienda de ramen y todo se quedo en silencio. Yo y Satoko no sentamos y pedimos nuestra comida en un tono fresco y picante 

Cuando nos entregaron lo platos y yo termine el dueño me dijo

-Tanto tiempo Utau chan- dijo alegre

-Si he estado en el extranjero- dije alegremente

-¿y esta señorita?- dijo como miro a Satoko quien estaba tratando manejar los palillos pero lo consiguió y empezó a comer

-Es Satoko ¿me guarda un secreto?-dije en un susurro

-Claro porque no- dijo

-Es mi hija-dije

-Y el padre es…- susurro sabiendo que era Kukai. Yo asentí con la cabeza

-Sí pero no se lo diga a nadie ni siquiera a él-dije

-Está bien Utau chan pero no crees que es un poco egoísta que él no sepa-dijo en un tono serio

-Eso solo lo decido yo él me hizo daño me engaño con Yaya-dije tristemente

-Pero siempre que viene dice que se arrepiente- dijo

-¿A qué hora llega todos los días?- pregunte impaciente

-A las 5:30 en punto ¿Por qué?- dijo extrañado de esa pregunta el dueño

Mire mi reloj eran las 5:20

-Satoko vamos- dije al ver que ella estaba a la mitad

-Pero no termino todavía mami- te daré un helado después

-Si mami- dijo Satoko

Cuando Salí estaba cruzando la calle cuando vi a Kukai caminar hacia aqui. El me vio y corrí agarrando la mano de Satoko doblando de la esquina y me escondí con Satoko adentro de un local de música. -UGH maldita sea mi suerte – pensé estaba en demasiados posters,-me van a reconocer-pensé me escondí y cuando vi que paso Kukai corriendo suspire pero se me paro el corazón cuando vi que estaba entrando

-Mami porque nos escondemos de ese hombre-me susurro Satoko

-Shh después te dijo hijita- dijo cariñosamente mientras le ponía una mano en la boca a Satoko

-Utau ¿Dónde estás?-pensó Kukai- yo se que te vi si no nunca hubieses salido corriendo pero quien era esa niña con la que estaba-pensó

Empezó a caminar por los lugares en donde se ponen los discos hace ya años que está en una y miro los posters de Utau y vio lo cambiada que estaba no sabía de ella en años

**Kukai POV**

Seguí buscando esta vez no me iba a resignar. La vi detrás de un estante con una niña tapándole la boca eso pequeña debía tener 3 o 4 años

-¿Utau?-dije como le toque el hombro y ella se estremeció. Dio un paso atrás pero se tropezó y cayo sobre su trasero.

-Ay- dijo Utau

-Utau- dije como ofreci mi mano pero ella no la acepto se levanto sola yo la mire con ojos tristes por no querer aceptar mi ayuda

-Mami ¿estás bien?- dijo esa pequeña niña

-¿Mama? -pensé claro seguro se había vuelto a casar y ya tenía una hija

-Si, Satoko- dijo Utau con una pequeña sonrisa

-Señor como se llama-me pregunto la pequeña

-Kukai y tú debes ser Satoko ¿verdad?-le dije con alegría falsa

-Si- dijo asintiendo

-Vamos Satoko- dije como caminamos a la salida sin hacerle caso a Kukai

**Satoko POV**

Kukai san es agradable aunque no lo conozco bien siento como si él es mi papi

¿Quién es mi papi? ¿Por qué todos tienen y yo no? ¿Por qué mami no habla de el nunca? Me empecé a hacer preguntas en mi cabeza. Me siento mareada, me duele la cabeza aunque no sé porque todo daba vueltas y caí sobre mis rodillas. Kukai san se acerco a nosotras después de verme de rodillas

-Satoko ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto mi mami preocupada de mi repentino cambio

-Nada mami solo que en un momento me sentí mareada- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vamos entonces- dijo como yo la abrace por el cuello y me levanto después de eso caí en el sueño mirando como Kukai san y mi mami hablaban de algo

**Utau POV**

-debe ser por el viaje-pensé como la vi dormida en mis brazos

-¿Qué le paso?-dijo Kukai

-Solo es el cansancio del viaje adiós- dije como iba a la salida con la pequeña Satoko en mis brazos

-Espera por lo menos déjame acompañarte-dijo con voz suplicante. Suspire además Satoko se está poniendo un poco pesada

-Está bien, pero solo si llevas a Satoko- dije

-Bueno- dijo como yo le pase a Satoko y el la acuno y empezamos a caminar hacia el hotel

- parecen bien entre padre e hija ¿debería decirlo?-pensé –Espera no puedo nunca me lo perdonaría el haberle ocultado a Satoko- pensé

-Este Kukai ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- como un rubor apareció en mi cara- Que, porque me sonrojo-pense como mire a otro lado

-¿Se está sonrojando?- pensó Kukai, pero miro a Satoko y pensó que era como su hija a pesar de que no la conocía

-¿Podrías cuidar a Satoko unas horas mañana?- pregunte

-Claro -respondió Kukai- Utau-dijo Kukai

-¿mmh?- dije

-¿Quién es el padre de Satoko?-pregunto Kukai. Yo me pare en seco

-¿Que quien es su padre?- dije cortadamente

-Si ¿Quién es?-pregunto Kukai

-E este- tartamudee

-Si no lo quieres decir no importa- dijo Kukai. Y seguimos el camino hasta el hotel cuando estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento

-Gracias Kukai- dije como tome a Satoko de sus brazos

-De nada Utau, pero espero que me perdones por lo de hace tres años

-No importa ya no hay rencor mañana vienes a las 01:00 de la tarde- pregunte

-Claro- dijo Kukai

-Después de eso te tengo que decir algo- dije

-Está bien hasta mañana-dijo como se dio la vuelta y se fue. Entre en el departamento cambie a Satoko la ropa y me acosté con Satoko. Esperemos a ver que dice con lo que le voy a decir mañana.

**Princess:Que le dira Utau chan a Kukai**

**Utau: eso lo veremos después**

**Kukai: Que me querras decir Utau koi**

**Utau: Callate *rubor***

**Satoko: Mami ¿estás bien? Estas toda roja**

**Utau: No nada Satoko**

**Princess: Que pasara en el próximo capitulo, eso lo veremos si siguen viendo.**


	2. ¿Se lo contare?

**Princess: Muchas gracias por confiar en mi... Bueno quiero decirles que yo me atrasare en subir capítulos en mis historias :( voy a empezar el colegio.. espero que me comprendan por fis**

**Gracias a:**

**_saku bonita_:_Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :3_**

**_konan-soul: Gracias por comentar y espero que sigas mis historias :3_**

**_nana mizuki: Me has apoyado en todas mis historias con Barby y se los agradezco_**

**_Shinju-chan97: No la eliminare :D y espero que la sigas_**

**_metalic-dragon-angel: Gracias por creer que mi historia tiene futuro y si todos los reviews que escriben me animar a seguirla _**

**_andy-chan: Gracias por comentar ;D_**

**_Barby2411: Gracias por apoyarme 100pre y intentare continuarlas_**

**_xXMinako35cutexX: Fuiste el primer comentario en esta historia :D este capi espero que lo disfrutes_**

**Utau: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ¿Se le contare<strong>**?**

**Al Día Siguiente...**

-Kukai ya te deje los números encima de la mesa , si pasa algo me llamas- le dije

-Si, Si ya entendí- dijo Kukai cargando a Satoko

-Adiós cariño- dije como le di un beso en la mejilla a Satoko y me fui

* * *

><p><strong>En el set de fotos...<strong>

-Utau chan sigue así, para proporcionar una gran serie, necesito grandes fotos-dijo Charlie, mi fotografo

Estaba vestida con una mini falda azul y una polera de colegio marinera con la pañoleta de color amarillo, mi cabello estaba suelto. Tenia maquillaje que consistía en sangre y heridas falsas hechas por profesionales y en mi mano sostenía un machete el cual en el filo corrían gotas de sangre falsa y las puntas de mi cabello también tenían sangre

Estaba modelando con el modelo Keichii, que en la serie, el seria mi primera victima

-Eso es, ponle el machete cerca del cuello y acércate a el como si fueras a besarle-me mando. Yo me acerque a el y puse el machete cerca de su cuello y acerque mis labios

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai Punto de Vista...<strong>

-Kukai san tome- dijo Satoko pateandome una pelota

-Wow, no eres nada mala jugando fútbol Satoko- dije con una sonrisa

-Pero mama dice que si juego en casa podría romper algo y no querría hacerla enfadar- dijo

-Y siempre andas con ella- pregunte

-No, ella casi siempre esta ocupada. Cuando mama esta trabajando a veces me quedo con mi abuelo o con mis amigas Rena y Rika- dijo con tristeza

-Utau seguramente hace todo lo posible por estar mas tiempo contigo-le dije con una sonrisa

-Si, mi mami es la mejor mami del mundo-me dijo levantando los brazos

-Yo igual lo creo-le dije. De pronto ella bostezo y yo la levante en brazos

-Bien es hora de que la mini estrella del pop se vaya a dormir-dije llevandola a su habitacion y acostandola en la cama, la mire como ella susurraba cosas y alcance a oir algo

-Papi-susurro Satoko con una pequeña sonrisa como yo le acaricie el cabello

-Su padre debe estar orgulloso de tener una hija como Satoko-pense

* * *

><p><strong>Utau Punto de Vista...<strong>

**-**Terminamos la grabación de la canción y las fotografías, Buen trabajo a todos- dijo el director

Me di una ducha, me cambie de ropa y fui hacia mi apartamento

-Creo que hoy le tendré que contarle que Satoko es su hija- pensé nerviosa pensando en como reaccionaria el al contárselo, ¿Me odiaría?¿No querría saber de Satoko? Pensé con panico como me subo a mi bmw z4 2010 negro. En el camino pensé en como decírselo

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: xD Gomene, tratare subir otro capitulo tan pronto como sea posible ya que recupere mi compu x3 pero T.T borraron toda la memoria y los datos y todos los capítulos T.T<strong>

**Utau: Princess por ahora recuerda eso y en las noches recuerda de golpe todo xD **

**Amu: Ola :D**

**Utau: ¿Amu? Que haces aqui? :/**

**Amu: Etto... Utau el proximo capitulo Ikuto y yo te daremos una gran gran GRAN noticia**

**Utau y Princess: ¿Que paso? CUENTANOSLO TODOOO**

**Amu: -.-'**

**Utau: Comenten POR FISS x3**


End file.
